walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:TV Series Characters
The classification of undead and dead, is that the zombified person has to not have been re-killed after zombification. Morgan shot his wife, she would have been listed as undead if he didn't kill her. For example, no one shot Jim, so he is undead, but Andrea shot Amy so she is dead. Good list! There are some other people that should be included if we are going 100%: -Helicopter/pilot Rick saw in Episode #1, season 1 -Whoever sniped the buck and Carl in season 2 episode #1 -Animals: Rick's horse dead/zombified in episode 1 , season 1, Sewer rat in episode #2, season 1, Deer in episode #3, season 1, woodchuck and buck killed in season two episode #1 -Quarter of camp (background characters) killed in episode #4, season 1 -Rest of background survivors at Nursing home (old people, their family and vatos) Webisodes: Do we want to include these people? DEAD: -Mom (Hannah) -Stepmom (Judy) -neighbor (Mike Palmer) -Max the dog UNDEAD: -Mike Palmer's children -Dad (Andrew) UNKNOWN: -Billy and Jamie of webisodes -Pilot of helicopter I can assure you man that we will get right on those. However, we don't like to have ambigious characters. For example, the unnamed and background characters that have say nothing, dont get pages. The same goes for animals, and characters who we haven't met yet, such as Otis who like in the comics most likely shot Carl. I hope this helps (I will swallow my pride, Choke on the Rind. But the lack thereof will leave me empty inside 17:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC)) Atlanta Bombing Since Atlanta was bombed I was thinking about making the Old People and Vatos Gang as deceased. Their is no way they survived that. Is that fine? Hallowseve15 20:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! That fire bombing happened way before episode 4 The Vatos...so they survived that! Right, that was a flashback. Notice that Ed peletier was alive and Sophia wasn't missing. Sonnen 19:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) admins, i think daryl and his brother should have a column under atlanta survivors and so should the peletier family if morales' family have a column them i think it would be fair for the dixon and peletier family should Morgan Jones alive? I think Morgan alive for one reason because you can clearly see him in the promo of Nebraska at 0:18 or 0:19.You can see the blue outfit he was wearing and can hear him. yeah, because all black guys look the same... the scene you're referring to shows a blurry black guy in the background because the camera is focusing on glenn; nothing clear about it (and that black guy is sean, not morgan) -- 10:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I think that someone should change his status from unknown to alive because he had so many weapons and traps and we know he is alive I dont think he is unkown he is definitely alive.Jit80209 (talk) 19:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Morgan is alive, at least as of season 3, Episode 14. His character's bio on IMDB lists him as appearing in the season 3 finale (Episode 16 - "Welcome to the Tombs.") http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0232027/ 07:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) otis & sean shouldnt they be marked undead? both of them got eaten, but unless massive brain damage occurs, they are doomed to return and there is no reason to assume that happened (massive brain damage that is) - 06:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) No because there is no way to prove that they're undead. But we know for a fact that they're both dead. User:Ttowen it doesnt need to be proven. we know that everyone who dies returns automatically unless massive brain damage occurs. remember bicycle girl who got torn apart by hordes of zombies but still returned? or what about the walker at the camp site who ate the deer? he had is head cut off but even that didnt stop him (from moving his jaw anyway). walkers are not the "braaaaaaaains" kind of zombies and unless thats what they eat, their victims will always become one of them. and as far as eating the brain is concerned: it has this weird protection thing made of bone around it called "skull" (i know, crazy right?) and bones are pretty hard to crack with your bare hands (especially if all you do is tear at it trying to get meat off). my point is, in a world where everyone who dies returns as a zombie unless the brain is damaged and that being an unlikely event when eaten by zombies, the default assumption for anyone who falls prey to zombies should be "undead until proven dead" rather than the other way around. its just FAR less likely they didnt become walkers -- 05:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *Good point, but that would ultimately be speculation unless we get some sort of insight from the producers/officials of TWD. What we know, for a fact, is that Otis and Sean died. We don't know for a fact if they reanimated. We don't see them as zombies. Though it's most certainly possible they did reanimate, we just don't know. --Mistertrouble189 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *but the point is, why wouldnt they reanimate? like i said: no brain damage = turning. even if all their flesh would've been eaten, they'd still be undead, despite that they couldnt move at all since its all about the brain (we dont have to argue about sense here, since we all know (or at least those of us with a basic understanding of biology) that none of this is possible in the first place). further i would like to point out that walkers have the habbit of not "eating up", even in hordes (again, see bicycle girl). also, all those hordes of zombies must have come from somewhere, if they'd eat up properly (like good kids ;D ), there'd be very little walkers and the problem could've easily been dealt with (most of them just have a couple of bite wounds anyway, so walkers dont seem to eat much in general). i get where you're coming from with the whole "its just speculation" thing but given the circumstances what they are, why not assume them to be undead by default? i get that you're trying to say "undead or dead, either way they're dead" but in terms of the article, thats just not true. in this article, "dead" is the final of 4 possible states (or at least i perceive it that way. the red color and it being named last - there's a certain finallity about it). a way to work around that would be creating a fifth state eg "dead, possibly undead". if thats possible, you could simply have the box half grey, half red (no clue if wikia can do that) instead of adding a whole new color. in case that isnt possible, i propose a greyish red. how does that sound to you? (the fifth state, not the color ;) ) -- 18:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *I agree in that Otis, Sean, Jimmy and Patricia should be marked as undead. Otherwise we should be consequent and mark Jim as "unkown" as we don't know if he's still a walker. We don't need a prove to know that they all four reanimated. As said before the walkers dont eat up. Look in the comic: Otis, Jennie, Thomas, etc. We should mark them as undead. Kaffe4200 14:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sophia- should be added as undead... Yes, she was killed when she walked out of the barn, but as an undead. Merle- should be added as an unknown... He sawed off his hand and escaped, so we do not know whether he is dead or alive. He is still being searched for by his brother. Also, you said Morgan shot his wife so she should be classified as dead not undead, but she is classified as undead on the page. Please fix (T.V. listing) Jimmy, Patricia and Sean, they were not dead when "bitten" therefore they will reanimate. They are "Undead" Thanks 1. sophia is dead, not undead. the fact that she was undead is irrelevant. 2. merle IS added as unknown 3. morgan did NOT shoot his wife. he meant to, but wussed out. 4. i agree with jimmy, patricia, sean (& otis) but as you can see above, the guys who run this wiki dont agree with me on that (which i frankly find unreasonable). also, sign your posts. it just gets messy otherwhise -- 05:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) NO characthers are listed in the state they were seen in last, since otherwise alsmost everybody will be classified unknown. how do we know jim wasnt killed by another survivor. Jimmy couldve reanimated before he burned and all thet, we classify them as how they were seen last to avoid speculation Crosider 10:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Pre-prison I think that we should make a category called "Pre-prison" to put Michonne and her pet-zombies in (An other eventual charachters they meet on the way to the prison. Kaffe4200 14:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Charakters with Unknown status The status of Otis, Sean and Patricia are unknown, because nobody can prove that they are dead or undead. Then every character should be marked as unknown after every episode, as we don't know if they died after the episode ended. Almost, every dead and undead character should be added as unknown then. Btw. Use your signature. Kaffe4200 18:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Not every character should be added as unknown, only Otis, Sean and Patricia. 20:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Criminals The criminals should be a part of "Miscellaneous Survivors" and not before the Grimes Family. Paula is also from Atlanta and is listed as "Miscellaneous Survivor". JimmyOlsen 18:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) no they arent survivors ssince they confirmed dead before the outbreakCrosider 10:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Promo Shouldn't we use the new promos here? They show the faces perfect and are up to date. That would make sense. Kaffe4200 (talk) 17:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Prisoners Tomas, Andrew, and BigTiny are now dead as of "Sick" - 21 OCT 2012. They should be color coded red on the TV characters page, I think. 02:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Walk With Me Characters Woodbury: Governor, Caesar Martinez, Milton, Dr. Stevens, Shupert "Bowman", Tim, Crowley, Rowan and Eileen. Military:Sergent Welles, Franklin, Sean and Brad. - Just so somebody could add them. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) -This may already be a work in progress, but most of the military personel were given names, so they should be removed from the unnamed and unseen page and added here next to Gaines. MarksmanFTW (talk) 19:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) *Lieutenant Welles, Sean, Franklin, Corporal Brad, the guy credited as National Guardsman, and seven unnamed soldiers. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Is Lori actually really dead? When Rick went to the utility room there was a freshly fed walker, but it wouldn't have eaten her bones. I thought that maybe the rest of the group had pulled her corpse out for the grave, but why leave remains and a still walking walker? Meliand (talk) 02:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Meli Woodbury Survivors Because the characters are suppose to be put in order of (roughly) first appearances, the dead characters from the Woodbury survivors group should be ordered: Tim, Crowley, Garguilo, Michael. MarksmanFTW (talk) 20:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Misc. Survivors Placing characters in misc. characters looks unproffesional. I think there should be a section for Paula same place where Rick lived. Michonne should be under Forrest survivors or something. Dunno. I just think these two characters should be placed somehwere else. Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I propose Paula is added to the Kings County, GA group under "Paula's Family" or "Other Residents" -- we know that she was from the same area as she was talking to Lori at Carl's school. Also, I propose that Michonne gets a "Michonne's Group" category with "Michonne's Walker Pets" as a part of it. Here's the link to the character page. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Michonne%27s_Walker_Pets CzarEric (talk) 19:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Paula should be under Kings County. The likelihood that her child would go to the same school as Carl and them not be from there is very low. Miss Anonymous hp (talk) 20:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Abandoned Shed Survivors? This category needs to be deleted and the Hermit needs to be placed back with the Misc. Survivors. First off, it wasn't abandoned and it wasn't even a shed. Secondly there was only one resident, thats like making a category for teachers and only having Judith Mueller. Characters from deleted scenes Doesn't anyone else think it would be a good idea to put Private Gaines and the unamed elderly patients in a category called "characters from deleted scenes"? 16:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Louis & Doug Shouldn't they be in the Walkers category as they were introduced as Walkers? MaDrummer (talk) 05:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Someone reply^!!!!! MaDrummer (talk) 01:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 309-deaths. Richard Foster/ Hailey Dr. Jenner Someone should remove the extra equal signs (= =) in the CDC subsection.--Alice Stevens (talk) 00:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Jones Family Change statusSnape4444 (talk) 03:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Snape4444 I was just about to say the same thing. Morgan's alive and Duane's dead AlVan (talk) 23:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Cool Idea for season 3 webisodes: Hey guys so i think the season 3 webisodes should be about how morales and his family were when they left the Atlanta Camp...Think about it...it would be cool to see them again! Motleycruefan1